<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Подарок by Lady_Ges</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578880">Подарок</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ges/pseuds/Lady_Ges'>Lady_Ges</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Secret Santa [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Weiß Kreuz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:40:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ges/pseuds/Lady_Ges</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Про Рождество и своевременные подарки.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujimiya "Aya" Ran/Naoe Nagi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Secret Santa [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624681</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Подарок</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Liolit">Liolit</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Рождество в Токио яркое и глянцевое, состоящее из веселой суеты и елочных гирлянд, щедро обматывающих все более-менее подходящие опоры. На улицы высыпают ряженные в Санту гайджины с большими, хотеевскими мешками, полными удачи на будущий год.</p><p>Наги нравится. Несмотря на непрекращающийся цейтнот с благотворительными балами и прочей социальной программой.</p><p>— Светская жизнь, — кривится Мамору за плотно закрытыми дверями кабинета, дергает галстук как удавку.</p><p>Наги понимающе кивает и делает себе пометку устроить паре-тройке наиболее настойчивых и бесцеремонных утечку компромата.</p><p>После праздников.</p><p>Пусть будет подарок.</p><p>Подарки чужим делать очень просто.</p><p>С подарками для своих вечно какие-то проблемы.</p><p>Шульдих, правда, говорил, что важен не подарок, а внимание. И со всем этим вниманием доводил до нервного тика продавцов из сувенирных лавочек, попавшихся под руку в недоброе предрождественское время. А Фарфарелло с Кроуфордом пекли печенье с предсказаниями.</p><p>Сейчас Шварц нет. Хотя Кроуфорд продолжает слать подарки. Слухи, сплетни, компромат. Собственные прогнозы. И все это очень ценно, конечно, но скучает Наги по печенью. Каким бы подгорелым, пересоленым и кособоким оно ни получалось.</p><p>Старость, наверное. Или кризис среднего возраста. Кто б мог подумать, что получится до него дожить.</p><p>Но кризисы приходят и уходят, а праздники остаются.</p><p>И подарки.</p><p>Те, которые даришь ты, и те, которые никогда не подарят тебе.</p><p>Хотя бы сутки тишины и покоя, например.</p><p>Да что там, хотя бы часов восемь.</p><p>Увы, знакомых с таким уровнем дара у Наги нет. И о чем вообще говорить, если даже легендарные библейские волхвы, короли и прочие великие маги через всю Аравию несли в дар всего лишь благовония и золото.</p><p>Поэтому Шульдиху Наги отправляет килограмм корня васаби. В самой подарочной и яркой упаковке, которую только может измыслить.</p><p>Кроуфорду достается свиток И-цзин. Подарочное издание, ручная работа, превосходная каллиграфия в лучших традициях старой школы. Чтобы перестал уже раздергивать на предсказания старые рапорты.</p><p>Следующим в списке одаряемых стоит любимый начальник.</p><p>Мамору предусмотрительно успевает первым.</p><p>Рабочую командировку в Лондон на все новогодние каникулы можно понять как угодно. Наги понимает правильно. Сдает дела и ключи верному заму и не менее верным секретаршам и торопится в бухгалтерию, подтвердить заказ билетов в первый класс за счет компании. Подарками надо пользоваться на полную.</p><p>Осознание приходит на полпути к дому. От Лондона до Винчестера куда ближе, чем до той деревушки в Северной Ирландии, где обосновался Фарфарелло.</p><p>И Наги нужен подарок. Хороший, а не как обычно.</p><p>Два дня до вылета проходят в судорожных поисках. Подсказку неожиданно дает вездесущая реклама. Шеф-повар вдохновенно нарезает полупрозрачными ломтиками рыбу, пока приятный женский голос описывает небывалую свежесть продуктов в каком-то очередном супермаркете.</p><p>Лаковые коробки с осэти-рери он проносит на борт, как груз особо ценный и очень хрупкий. Стюардессы вежливо улыбаются и кивают. Всю дорогу до Англии Наги спит.<br/>
Впрок, как выясняется. Потому что в Британском отделении все безупречно только в мечтах руководства. Ну и в отчетах, ясное дело. А Мамору, скотина, явно что-то подозревал.</p><p>А может, и не просто подозревал.</p><p>Мог бы и предупредить, Такатори недобитый.</p><p>Но Мамору, вытащенный срочным звонком с семейного застолья, так искренне недоумевает, что ему хочется поверить. Хотя бы на этот раз.</p><p>Наги верит. Выпивает очередной стаканчик живительного кофе и идет дальше проверять кибербезопасность и обороноспособность вверенного подразделения. И наверное, успевает прищемить хвост кому-то очень нетерпеливому и не отличающемуся большим умом, раз похитить его пытаются прямо из сквера неподалеку от офиса. А может он сам слишком устал, раз позволяет кому-то незаметно зайти себе за спину. Под лопатку утыкается что-то твердое, и подозрительно знакомый голос шепчет:</p><p>— Это похищение. Не дергайся, и никто не пострадает.</p><p>Наги честно замирает, всем своим видом демонстрируя готовность сотрудничать. Вот сейчас ему действительно интересно, что происходит и кто заказчик. Хотя бы потому, что Фуджимия-то абсолютно точно знает, на что способна цель и как не надо брать телекинетиков. Они даже доходят до машины, под руку, неспешным шагом мирно прогуливающихся знакомых. Там Наги замирает, многозначительно складывая руки на груди.</p><p>Потому что машина, скромная городская малолитражка, стоит на платной парковке в перекрестье как минимум двух видеокамер. Без водителя, который мог бы по сигналу дать по газам. Ну хоть основной поток добирающихся с работы домой уже схлынул. Но это все равно настолько непрофессионально, что практически оскорбление.</p><p>— Сначала мне осэти пришло. Вкусно, кстати. И Оми позвонил, — Фуджимия пожимает плечами. — Сказал, что ты тут пока на всех ужас не наведешь, не успокоишься. А он тебя сюда не за тем посылал. Да и местных ребят жалко.</p><p>Мамору. Кто бы мог подумать.</p><p>Мамору умеет следить, чтобы его рождественские подарки попадали точно куда надо.</p><p>— С кого будем требовать выкуп? — Наги все же устраивается на пассажирском сиденье, регулирует кресло под себя. Кажется, последним с Айей ездил кто-то очень высокий.</p><p>Кто у него там в нынешней команде?</p><p>— С Лондонского отделения. Как ты думаешь, сколько они дадут, чтобы я тебя не возвращал до конца каникул?</p><p>— Звание спасителя Рождества. Или как договоришься.</p><p>— Завтра. Сегодня по плану Гайд-парк и коньки.</p><p>Наги очень хочет признаться, что последний раз на катке был лет десять тому назад, и это было по работе. Но Айя улыбается и выруливает с парковки, и все возражения меркнут сами собой.</p><p>В Гайд-парке очень пестро, людно и ярко. Ярче даже, чем в Токио, а это само по себе достижение. Айя приносит чай в смешных, детских стаканчиках со снеговиками и покорно идет смотреть ледяные фигуры.</p><p>Целуются они на колесе обозрения, как в сопливой рождественской мелодраме. Не хватает только неторопливо пролетающего Санты на заднем плане. Но сейчас Наги неожиданно плевать, увидит их кто-то или нет. Даже если это очень, очень непрофессионально. Губы у Айи сухие и обветренные. В точности, как Наги помнит. И очень, очень настойчивые. Это новое. Неожиданно приятное.</p><p>Дойти до катка так и не получается. Не то, чтобы Наги жалел, но Айя все твердит, что обязательно, в следующий раз, честное слово, они сходят на свидание как положено, пока торопливо обнимает в какой-то подворотне, куда не достает вездесущее око видеонаблюдения. Они не виделись каких-то полгода, но кажется, что несколько лет, и Наги отчаянно жалеет об отсутствии привычных лав-отелей. Потому что придется оторваться друг от друга и куда-то ехать. Несусветная же глупость, когда у них меньше недели, и потом еще неизвестно что и когда будет. И Кроуфорд, конечно, обещал присмотреть, если что, но он тоже не всесилен, а Наги в Японии, и у него работа, а начальник-балбес…</p><p>— Не думай, — Айя находит силы оторваться первым. Улыбается лукаво. — Я тут студию снял недалеко. У меня тоже есть подарок. Дома.</p><p>Недалеко Наги, пожалуй, дойдет. Долетит, если очень надо. И даже не сомневается в том, что подарок Фуджимия выбрал правильный.</p><p>Рождество. И что бы эти волхвы понимали в подарках.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>